Olive You
by R-Bubble
Summary: A Liam x Olive oneshot. On the verge of death, secrets come pouring out, along with some possible feelings.


So a Liam x Olive oneshot requested by WYLA! :DDD! So I know the whole Liam/Olive thing is controversial and personally I don't believe that there's hardcore incest as much as I do a close sibling bond that goes a little haywire when put under pressure, but I'm not to say what's right or wrong. Anywho... I hope you enjoy. I tried to make it somewhat not boring but you know how sentimental things can be :D. AND THE WHOLE MEDICAL PART LATER ON IN THE STORY IS TOTALLY TRUE. I GOOGLED THAT SHIT :D! Anywho ^ ^ Please enjoy, read, review, LOVE. :DD

* * *

"Are you awake?" Liam mumbled, knocking lightly on the door.

Olive stirred. Her eyes slowly drifted open to the sound of her brothers voice. "Yeah, I'm awake."

Liam stepped in quietly and pulled the door behind him. "I got these for you," he handed her a large bouquet of lilies and kissed her forehead. "You still seem to have a temperature, you should go to sleep."

Olive sniffed the flowers for a moment and sneezed. Wiping her nose she meekly replied "I just woke up though."

A worried expression flickered in Liam's eyes. "Did I wake you up?"

She sighed and sat up slightly. "No I was already awake, just resting my eyes."

"Rest is good you know, maybe I should come back later," Liam started to get up from the red vinyl chair when Olive gently laid her hand on his arm and he kneeled next to the hospital bed.

"You're cold, do you want me to go get another blanket?"

"Liam! I'm fine! Stop worrying so much about it!" she ran her thumb below his eye. "You have bags under your eyes, go home and rest, I'm fine Liam."

He shot up from the ground. "Now's my turn to say I'm _fine_."

Olive smiled gently. "Fine, fine, so how's dance practice?"

"Oh, it's fine."

"How's _Sabrina_?"

A bewildered look crossed his face. "Why do you ask?" he immediately became defensive.

"Tony visited a couple days ago, I hear she really likes you."

"S-so?" he face grew a deep shade of red.

"Then go for her! What's stopping you?"

_You're stopping me Olive,_ Liam thought to himself.

Olive straightened out a section on the hospital bed and patted it. "Sit."

He obliged, sitting on the very edge, making sure to put as less weight on the bed as possible.

"Now look here," she ran her brittle hands through his hair. "Sabrina likes you, Liam. You haven't had a girlfriend in months! Go for it."

"I can't date _her_! I mean, I'm practically un-dateable!"

Olive examined his face. "Liam… any girl would be lucky to have you, what makes you so un-dateable anyway?"

He stared down at his lap. "I ask myself that very question every day."

Olive sat up further and wrapped her frail arms around his shoulders, giving him a gentle hug. "Liam, what's wrong?"

He looked at Olive for a moment, then broke eye contact before replying "I could never date Sabrina because my heart belongs to someone else."

"Liam look at me," Olive brushed her hand over Liam's cheek and he faced her. He shifted his eyes to the corner of the room as she promptly smacked him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he shouted, rubbing his burning cheek.

"When I say look at me, I expect you to do just that!"

Liam turned his head away and Olive pinched his cheeks, forcing him to face her. "I said look at me," she hissed through gritted teeth.

His eyes slowly met hers. "What."

Her grip loosened and head dropped. She began to laugh as her hands dropped to his shoulders.

Confused, Liam couldn't seem to do anything but watch. Taking in her smile and laugh, warming his soul that's been cooled since she was first put in the hospital two months ago.

"Liam…" she finally said, looking back up at him, joyful eyes saddening and filling with tears.

"Olive, this isn't good, you're not acting yourself, maybe I should go get a doctor."

Olive wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Liam, I love you."

His stomach suddenly dropped. "Well of course you do, you're my sister."

She brought her head to face him, nose-to-nose she replied "No, I mean I _love_ you Liam. I love you as more than just a brother, I'm in love with you."

The color flushed from Liam's face. He wriggled out of Olive's grip and began to get up. "I need to call the doctor."

She grasped onto his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. "Don't do that Liam sweetie, not now," she ran fastened a tight grip on his arm with one hand and held his head with the other.

"Olive I need to call a doc-"

She wrapped her arm around his head and forcefully kissed him. "I really do love you," she muttered before her body became lifeless and dropped off of him.

"Mister Goodrich?" Olive's doctor rang, hanging out of the doorway, hands tightly clamped around his clipboard.

Liam stood up. "Yes sir?"

The doctor closed the door behind him. "Well, right now she is resting, her body temperature was around 106.5 degrees at the time this happened, but it's receded and is around 102 now."

"So that's why she was acting so different?"

"At 106 degrees, brain death begins. If her temperature doesn't drop soon, the results may be fatal."

As if a semi truck had hit him, Liam fell into the chair. "You mean like… death?" he croaked.

"I can't say for sure, but it's certainly a possibility."

Liam rubbed his face before standing up again. "Can I go see her really fast?"

The doctor looked skeptically at him and back at Olive's room. "Just for a moment, she needs her rest."

"Thank you sir," Liam passed the doctor into Olive's room.

Tangled up in her sheets laid Olive, all color flushed from her face.

Liam bent down next to her and laid his hand on her forehead. She was hot and broke out in a sweat.

She sighed lightly, dreaming happily away.

"Olive…" he mumbled. "I know you're asleep and can't hear any of what I'm saying, but I'm not sure I'd be able to say this straight to you anyway, so maybe this is practice. I love you Olive, more than a brother should love his sister, but I know you only said those things because you were delusional. I don't care though, all I can do is hope it had meaning somewhere," he intertwined his fingers with hers as her hand responded and did the same.

Her eyes fluttered open. "That wasn't my medication or fever talking Liam, I love you with all my heart," she wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him.

He sat up a bit and kissed her softly. _Don't take her away from me, not yet. We're only starting life._


End file.
